She's mine, idiots
by MangaKyuubi09
Summary: Obviously annoyed, Natsume wants to make his and Mikan's relationship public. He wants to show every guy that Mikan belongs to only him. But, this is where it all goes wrong. NXM
1. Chapter 1: Official

**Hi everyone! :D This is my second G.A fanfic. ;D I was bored one morning so I decided to write this. xD Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Manga or Anime. :3 **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_She's mine, idiots._

_NXM_

_

* * *

  
_

"Dammit." Natsume swore to himself after witnessing another boy flirting with Mikan. He'd almost gotten past his limit once, and of course Natsume is very protective of his girl.

Mikan and Natsume were a couple. He loves her and she loves him. It's as simple as that.

Though, no one knew. In other people's point of view they'd just seem to be total rivals who tease each other. But yes, no one knows. Odd, right? It's been the first time Natsume had been overloaded with Jealousy, of course Mikan had already gotten used to the over crowding fan girls. Though, Natsume? Not even halfway.

"Dammit." This time, a new class room nerd, Kei Shireikouki. It had been the up tenth time the nerd has flirted with Mikan. Almost every morning 8 days in a row.

Natsume was sure to have exploded with jealousy right now.

_"Mikan." A serious tone came out of him. And Mikan was very surprised by this. "Let's make our relationship public. I want...everyone to know." He held her small hand gently in his own, 'I'll go crazy. There's no way I won't be jealous when another guy flirts with you besides me' He thought. He squeezed her small hand tightly. Hoping for the answer that he had desired. _

_"Eh...?" Still confused, Mikan thought over the possibilities. What if he get's bored with her? What if he chooses another girl? She was very worried about these things._

_Bingo._

_She was now sure of what she wanted. Of course, she agreed they should make their feelings public. If that's what Natsume wanted. But she told Natsume that the announcement shouldn't be attention catching much._

_Oh, but it was going to be __very __attention catching. At least, that's what Natsume had in mind. _

Natsume smirked as he spotted that same nerd flirting with Mikan. "Perfect." He whispered to himself, in amusement.

The crimson eyed boy walked straight up to the two, and stared as if he had no distraction. Of course, that same knee weaking and heart throbbing oh-so famous smirk was still stuck on his face.

The nerd turned around only to see _the _great Natsume Hyuuga walking towards him and Mikan. Kei let out a little smile. He was greatful that Natsume had finally come to notice him. "Oh, Why're are you here Natsume ku-" But something innterrupted Kei, his jaw just dropped instantly. because he was witnessing something so unbelievably true.

_The_ oh-so great Natsume Hyuuga had grabbed the brunettes wrist and slightly pinned her to the wall, giving her a forceful hot kiss.

Kei-nerd. Thick glasses, nerdy hair and geeky style. Blushed at the situation-he had a perfect view of it after all. Everyone's jaw dropped. And all 16 year-olds in the area were crowding instantly for this moment.

"No way..! That's....that's so hot!"

"Natsume-sama! Kiss me too!"

"Awww what a cute couple..."

"And I thought I had a chance with her...too bad for me."

Natsume parted his lips with the brunette's and they both gasped for air. Natsume suddenly pulled her into a grasp and hugged her. Mikan slightly blushed, they were in public after all, so many stares and glares.....

"That's right." Natsume turned his head to the crowd, still Mikan in his arms,

"She's mine, **_idiots_**." And at that, he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile: Behind the scenes, Hotaru and Ruka.**  
-:x:-**

"Nogi. What do you think all that fuss is about outside?" Hotaru twisted her head around to ask Ruka, while eating crab brains of course. "Uhh, I don't know. I suppose Natsume has finally decided to let everyone know..?"

"I suppose. That's quite true, quite true indeed." Hotaru nodded in agreement. "Though, it's kinda odd. They don't know that we know about them right?" Ruka asked this time with a question.

"Hmm....but very soon they'll know that we know anyway." Hotaru took her head up and looked out of the window, "Besides, it's not like everyone knows already. Since there is so much noise out there, I guess they've found out right?"

"Yeah. And boy do I bet that rumors are going to spread like wild fire in a couple of minutes." The animal-lover sighed. Worried. "Don't be so worried, Nogi. It was their desicion after all." Hotaru said comforting words to convince him it'll be okay.

"Yeah. I guess it doesn't seem like anything bad is going to happen, right?" Ruka smiled, putting his hopes up. "Yes. And...Nogi?"

"What is it, Imai?" Ruka replied. "I...." Hotaru looked down at her container where her crab brains were, now gone. Eaten.

"Get me more crab brains." She tossed the container to Ruka. And he just sweat dropped. "Y-yes, Ma'am." And at that, he stuttered out of the room.

As Hotaru heard the door close, she sighed. _Natsume. Why didn't you let everyone know in the first place?_

Now that, was an entirely different question.

* * *

Kei Shireikouki, his dorm.**  
-:x:- **

Kei silently entered his bathroom, and quietly remembered what just happened. It was so unexpected.

The thick-glassed nerd stood infront of his mirror, and took his thick, round glasses off his face.

And what revealed was a face so beautiful, that it might even be compared with the great Natsume Hyuuga's face. Of course, he was in hiding. He obviously didn't want to show that face of his to anyone. It would be just so bothersome.

Kei slightly ruffled his dark-bluish hair. It was pulled back with gel, though once he messed it a bit, bangs fell to make his face even more gorgeous.

Out came a smirk from his face.

"Mikan Sakura, has been stolen by my one and only rival. Natsume Hyuuga." Kei slightly wiped the moist off the mirror to see his appauling reflection.

"Now I want her even more." He let out a sheepishly wide grin, "-and I'll absolutely do whatever it takes .." Kei reached out for the door handle of the bathroom to exit, now satisfied with his appearance,

"-to take her away from you, my dear rival...Natsume Hyuuga."

-Oh yes, if they thought that nothing bad was going to happen, then...Hotaru and Ruka were so wrong.

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey everyone! I made this short because I don't know if I should continue or not. Should I? Is it good enough? o.O **

**Though, thanks for taking your time to read it. :D**

**I'm sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes or wrong spellings. **

**Was it good? Was it bad? --please review! :D **

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstood

**Hi minna san! :D Thanks for the updates, hehe. xP Really! T-T **

**Sorry, for the delay too. My internet modem broke! T-T And it took a few days to replace it...D: So yup. :D When I posted my new chapter for my other fanfic, the very next day was when my modem broke..T-T Wahhh.. I'm really sorry! *bows* **

**Though, enough with the gloominess..xD**

**Chapter 2..here it is! Enjoy... ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

_She's mine, idiots_

_NXM _

_

* * *

  
_

_**"**__Now I want her even more." He let out a sheepishly wide grin, "-and I'll absolutely do whatever it takes .." Kei reached out for the door handle of the bathroom to exit, now satisfied with his appearance,_

_"-to take her away from you, my dear rival...Natsume Hyuuga."_

_

* * *

_Saturday 10:36 am.

"Natsumeeee!!!" The Brunette barged into her boyfriends room. Her face was clawed on by all the fangirls asking her questions of how in the world she managed to get Natsume's heart. "Help..! Please...?" Mikan begged. Her ears were getting sore from all the screaming outside. Natsume smirked. "No problem." He stood, but suddenly stopped. "Though....I want you to kiss me first."

The brunette's eyes widened. "But that's soo embarrassing Natsu-mmph!" The raven haired captured her lips immediately. And he let go, "Geez, if you won't then I will take immediate action instead." Natsume plastered a smirk on his face again, then went outside his room, towards the crowd of screaming girls. He left Mikan there on his sofa with a deep scarlet blush plastered on her cheeks.

Ah, yes of course. Now an official couple, Mikan and Natsume. Rumors had spread all throughout the academy. Elementary, middle school and high school division........even all the way to the staff room!

* * *

In the staff room, Narumi and teachers**  
-:x:-**

"Ha--ha! Jinno-sensei give me my 20 rabbits!" Narumi shouted loudly into Jinno's ears. A vein popped on his forehead. "Why..?" Jinno replied in an irritated tone.

"Remember...? We made a bet that Mikan would or wouldn't become lovers with Natsume...and I was right!" Narumi stuck his nose up proudly. And laughed idiotically at the same time.

Jinno was confused. He couldn't recall anything like that. "Ah---remember? it was when you were drunk!!" Narumi laughed idiotically again. Jinno just had his eyes widen. But sighed. "Whatever then, Narumi. Here 20 rabbits." He handed him the rabbits, Jinno left the staff room straight away.

As soon as the doors closed, Narumi was confused. "Eh...? I was just kidding Jinno...and you were never drunk.." The blond looked down on his hand which had 20 rabbits on it, and grinned. "Well, I guess I can buy something with this money! Hahaha---ha!" Narumi stuck his nose in the air, laughing idiotically once again.

* * *

Later that day, just outside Natsume's special star room.  
**-:x:-**

All the student's from the middle school division were crowding around Natsume's room. Of course, they were all blushing, trying to hear the things from that room, using glass cups, techno divises and such.

Did they hear things coming from that room which made them think that Mikan and Natsume were making love?--Yes. Oh yes. That was so true.

This was what they were hearing:

_"Can I take it off ?" It was the sound of Natsume's voice. So seductive and captivating. "Onegai..Natsume." Mikan replied. And a few moments after, "Ahh..!" _

_-It was the scream of Mikan. And thus, this was where all the crowding of the people started. "Bear with it, Mikan." Natsume's voice huskily said. _

_"Ahh....please lick it." This definitely was going somewhere. "Isn't it better if I suck it?" Natsume's voice soon came after deadly and serious. "B-but..ah!" Mikan protested. But at the sounds of it it was already too late. _

Hotaru and everyone was there. Especially, Hotaru had been recording the whole thing. Ruka was blushing though.

One thing. Everyone was so wrong. Too much dirty youthful minds nowadays....

* * *

What _really_ happened:

"Can I take it off?" Natsume asked the oh-so fragile Mikan while pointing at the prick on her finger. Mikan quivered her lips a little because she was scared it would hurt. But nonethelss, she gathered her strength and answered with a yes. "Onegai..Natsume." Natsume slowly pulled the prick. It was a thick, long prick. So, Mikan screamed from the pain. "Ahh..!"

"Bear with it, Mikan." The raven haired slowly said, to calm her. When the prick was taken off completely blood poured out. Causing Mikan to whimper. Natsume held the poor finger in his hand. It hurt alot for Mikan so she pleaded. "Ahh..please lick it."

"Isn't it better if I suck it?" -Good point there. While the blood was pouring out, he took it in his mouth. "B-but..ah!" Natsume accidentally put his teeth where her sore was. And winced for a moment. Though after, Mikan thanked him for comforting her while her poor finger was hurting.

Too bad they didn't know that there were students outside listening, getting the wrong idea.

* * *

On monday, school.

**-:x:-**

On sunday, Mikan slept over at Natsume's room. -Of course they had the wrong idea of this, too. The rest of the students didn't want to bother them anymore. So now, it has come to this. Narumi's class.

Natsume had walked into the class room with Mikan, holding hands, smirking. _That's right, bastards. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they can obviously see that Mikan is __**only**__ with me._

Everyone gasped and stayed silent. Hotaru walked up to Natsume unemotionally and got her Baka gun out. The raven haired stopped at his feet. "Imai..?! WHA-"

_Click _

The Baka gun was ready to go. Mikan immediately stood still. She knew there was something up.

"Prepare for it, Hyuuga. This is what you get for stealing Mikan's virginity." Hotaru furrowed her brows slightly. Though Mikan was confused. She didn't know what that word meant.

Natsume just smirked and gave out a little chuckle. The ice princess twitched her eyebrows, "What are you laughing for, Hyuuga..?"

"Are you all stupid? Just because you heard some noises yesterday it doesn't mean that I made love with Mikan or something..." Natsume turned his head to the confused next to him, making eye contact, "Besides, I'll only make love to her when she's ready..."

Hotaru sighed and curved her lips a little, she took her baka gun down, "That's what I thought you said, Hyuuga."

"Natsume..." Everyone was touched by his comment. "So this settles it! It was all a misunderstanding." Ruka rose from his seat and smiled. "Yeah! Well, it's totally obvious that Mikan wouldn't _**even **_know what making love even means!" Sumire gave a laugh. And everyone laughed along. "Heyyy!!! Why're you all laughing at me..?!" Mikan pouted her lips. "And what's everyone talking about..?! I don't know what it means..!"

The crimson eyed boy patted her head, "Bakaaaa. We're not laughing at you we're laughing with you." The brunette's eyes glimmered a little. "OOH! I see. " She smiled brightly.

Natsume gripped her hand tightly and took her to their desks.

_Slam _

The door banged open. And what stood there was so ravishing, so beautiful. And yes, it would be compared with the oh-so gorgeous Natsume Hyuuga.

"W-who are you..!?" One of the students asked loudly shocked, everyone thought he was fimiliar, but couldn't quite get who he was...

The boy sighed. "Ahh! I thought I was late!" He put his hand on his forehead like he was saluting something, "Kei Shireikouki here!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"OMIGAWD. That nerd...what the frik...?!!!"

"Kei...?! Who in the world-"

"NO WAY! "

"He does sorta look like him, no?"

Kei smirked as he entered the room with whispers and stares he would manage to sense in the atmosphere.

_You all treated me like a nobody..now bow before me. And...I hope that __**she**__ will notice me instead of that bastard Hyuuga. _

_

* * *

_"Hi, Minna-san!!!" Narumi-sensei rushed into the room with a grand entrance. Everyone shuddered in disgust. He was wearing a-..a..!

BANANA COSTUME.

Wow. What a change of looks. From gay to gayer.

"Now, I have an announcement to make. The middle school dance is coming up!" The gaily obsessed teacher rose his index finger in the air, "But...I'm choosing your partners for you!"

Everyone groaned. There's no way they'd let him do that.

Oh..but they did.

Narumi was up to Mikan on his list of partners-to-be. "Ahh...Mikan..you're with..." He looked up and down his paper. "-you're with Kei!" Narumi grinned.

Everyone gasped. Of course she had to be with Natsume! She just _had _to..!

Kei smirked. Smirked so evily actually.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"And, Natsume...the last one...umm. Unfortunately there's no more girls available for you. And I have to go now, ja!" And thus, Narumi rushed quickly out of class B.

The students shivered as they slowly turned their heads towards Natsume. He had a dark aura all over him....which clearly said,

GAY+BANANA =BASTARD.

But his aura was distracted by the surprisingly newly good-looking, nerd. He had changed so much. Kei stood up in front of Mikan.

"So, Mikan...shall we start dancing..?"

Natsume glared at him. And Kei glared back.

Thus, the glaring contest has begun.

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

****Lol, I used the same phrase as my other fanfic. xDD **

**Cliffie! WOOO! xD Well, thanks sooo much for the reviews!!! T-T **

**Thanks for taking your time and reading it. :D**

**I'm sorry for any grammar errors, typos or mistakes. :S**

**Was it good? was it bad?--Please review! :D**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable

**Next chapter is now here! :D Sorry for the delay. D: **

**annnddddd , thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapter! T-T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice anime or manga **

**Chapter 3 is ready ;D **

**

* * *

  
**

_She's mine, idiots_

_NxM_

_

* * *

  
_

"Natsumeeeee?" The brunette, who had just paired up to dance with the ever so changing hottest nerd in the century, Kei Shereikouki. She was trying to catch up with Natsume, her boyfriend. He seemed pretty off or mad, who knows why? "Why're you ignoring me, Natsume..?!"

The raven haired boy walked slowly down the corridor, with a confused girlfriend trying to catch up with him. Ruka-pyon and other students were witnessing this situation. Natsume wouldn't just back off from his girl like that, would he?

Natsume stopped his feet suddenly, when he realized that Mikan had stopped at her feet also. The crimson eyed boy turned his face only to see that his girlfriend had wet tears falling from her pale face, sobbing into her palms.

"Natsume...I'm sorry...if I did anything to make you angry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The brunette choked between her words, trying to suppress the lump in her throat.

The crimson eyed boy gritted his teeth in fury. "Baka!" Natsume ran up to the brunette and pulled her to himself tightly. "It's not you...." He buried his face into her hair, "Since I can't do anything about that nerd....I'm afraid he might do something to you."

Mikan widened her eyes. "Natsume...don't you trust me?" Natsume widened his eyes a little also. But soon calmed himself. He cupped her cheeks, bent down and made an eye connection with his lover. "Of course I do....." He brushed his two thumbs on either side of her eyes, wiping her tears. Natsume put a little curve on his lips, a unique moment which only Mikan could make him do. And he kissed her gently on her forehead.

Once again, he wrapped his arms around her. His right hand on her neck and other around her waist. " -It's just _him_ I'm really worried about, Mikan." The brunette nodded and placed her head onto his chest. He was really tall after all.

Suddenly the couple heard an applause from the atmosphere around them. Their eyes widened. As the couple scanned their faces around the room, everyone was watching, Ruka-pyon, Sumire, even Hotaru had a camera with her! Yes, yes. Hotaru had an evil glint in her eyes.

"**Oi.**" Natsume said in angry manner, to the crowd of people. "Just how long are **you** planning on watching? Tch." Natsume said in an icy manner. Everyone backed a little. Who knows what'll happen if they mess with him.

"Stupid people...tsk." He carried Mikan in his arms, bridal style. "We need privacy." And he walked forwards. With, of course, a blushing Mikan in his hands.

The crowd cheered once again.

"That was so cute! I've never seen Natsume-kun act like that before!" Anna squealed in excitement. "Yeah, I know! So Kawaii--Kyaa~" Nonoko agreed. "Did you see how he embraced Mikan..? Priceless!" Sumire nodded. Everyone was touched by it. But then Nonoko realized something.. "Hey Hotaru are you film-"

Hotaru had already started to sell tapes and dvds. "Ahh, Nonoko. I think she just did." The three girls sweat dropped. But they knew, that Hotaru was thinking of the same thing.

They had found a boy who truly loves Mikan.

* * *

Kei Shireikouki, at the back of the crowd, was glaring in disgust. _That's stupid, Hyuuga. Why do you still bother? I'm taking her away from you._ Kei turned his head and headed to his dorm in fury. _I'll use the dance as an advantage...._

_I'll make her fall in love with me, and make her forget all about you. _The nerd smirked.

* * *

At the sakura tree, Mikan and Natsume.

**-:x:- **

Natsume was twirling Mikan's brunette hair around his finger. And the brunnette was humming to herself happily. "Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn." Natsume just kept playing with her soft, sily brunette hair. "I can't wait for the dance..but, my partner isn't you.." Mikan pouted.

Suddenly Natsume pulled her into a grasp and kissed her violently and roughly. "mm?!" Mikan shut her eyes. _What are you doing..Natsume?! _

He broke the kiss and the both gasped for air. "If he does anything to you...**tell me**." His voice was murderous , why wouldn't he be angry? _It's because of that damn teacher. _

Mikan nodded. "Thank you...Natsume." The raven haired boy curved his lips a little and looked at her with loving eyes. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

"No problem, Mikan."

* * *

Almost class time, the very next day.**  
-:x:- **

"Here they come everybody..! The couple! Kyaa~~!" Sumire waved her arms in the air excitedly. "Oh, but Sumire. Isn't Mikan picked with someone else for the dance? _Not_ Natsume?"

Sumire had a vein pop on her forehead. "Yeah...that's right. A certain boy had to be picked for her instead!" She twitched her head towards the side of the room, and glared at Kei.

Suddenly the door creaked open. And in came Mikan and Natsume, holding hands. And right behind them was Narumi.

The girls groaned. The teacher _**had**_ to ruin the opening for the couple!

"Chop, chop, cherio! Minna-san please place the desks to the side. Today we'll be practicing on our waltz dance!" Narumi clasped his hands together. Everyone cheered. No studying today! :D

Everyone quickly moved the desks to the side and they all rounded to filled the empty space. Everyone was holding their partners.

Natsume, of course was the loner sitting on a chair, watching. There wan't enough girls to be partnered with every boy in the class.

The crimson eyed boy was keeping a close eye on Kei and Mikan. Natsume's eyes widened as he saw Kei slither his arm around his girlfriends waist._ That bastar-_

Suddenly Natsume saw that Mikan's face was plastered with worry. She was uncomfortable, of course. Natsume was always cautious before and didn't lt any other man touch her intimately but him.

Natsume rose from his seat angrily which caught everybody's attention. But then he realized that all the other boys were holding their partners like that too. But to him, if it's Mikan...that's when he'd get pissed. She looked so damn uncomfortable that it was tempting to go up beat the heck outta Kei.

Natsume sighed and tried to keep his cool. The music played. And it was pure torture for Natsume. Another man holding her against his body, touching her waist and her skin. It was just so unbearable.

But still, Natsume kept calm. He didn't want to make a commotion. He'd just beat the guy afterwards. Though, something hit him. Kei was looking back at him and was smirking evilly.

Natsume's eyes widened as he saw Kei pull Mikan closer to him. Her face turned even more than before. She yelped and shut her eyes tightly, nervous, too uncomfortable.

The crimson eyed boy gripped his hands into fists, so hard that it made his knuckles white. And glared at Kei with murdurous content in his eyes.

Kei just smirked once more._ Great. This is all according to plan..._

_

* * *

_**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

****Extra**: _**Who's with who's partner. **_

_Sumire-Mochu_

_Anna-Koko_

_Nonoko-Yuu_

_Hotaru-Ruka_

_Mikan-Kei_

_Natsume- ???_

_You can use your imagination for the rest. :3 Did I miss any one out? o.O xD_

_

* * *

_**Phew. Got that done. xD Sorry for the lateness! D: And yes, I'll try to update faster BlackCat-san. :3 **

**Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. xD**

**And thanks for taking your time an reading it too. :3  
Was it good? was it bad? --please review! :D**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	4. Chapter 4: Burden

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! D: T-T I've meaning to send this in earlier but there was so much homework in the way..T-T Wahhh torture I say, TORTUREEE!!! *waves arms around like crazy*  
**

**Though, thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter!!! :D**

**Chapter 4, it is! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice manga or anime. I'm writing this because I'm a fan, aren't I? xD**

**

* * *

**

_She's mine, idiots_

_NxM_

_

* * *

  
_

_The crimson eyed boy gripped his hands into fists, so hard that it made his knuckles white. And glared at Kei with murderous content in his eyes._

_Kei just smirked once more.__ Great. This is all according to plan..._

* * *

"Your hair is so pretty Mikan." Kei started touching her hair and stroking it gently. Mikan blushed and started getting nervous. "P-please don't touch me....." The bunette turned her head away from Kei, and quivered her lip. _N-natsume...what's Kei planning to do? _

Kei widened his eyes. He knew something was wrong...that's it. She was uncomfortable, wasn't she? "Ahh...I'm sorry!" Kei let his arms down immediately and blushed in shame. Mikan who was oh-so excitedly looking forward to this practice, had now rushed and left the room in a sad face, which of course led everybody in class B confused.

That's it. Natsume rose from his seat wide eyed. "Mikan!" He rushed to the door. But stopped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Hyuuga. Let me handle this."

"Imai.." Hotaru nodded and left the class room. Natsume turned his head to the so daring hot nerd. His face was filled with fury and disgust. The whole class backed away, for they have never seen Natsume so damn pissed before.

"Dammit, BASTARD!" Natsume violently went and grab the collar of Kei's shirt. The crimson eyed boy slammed Kei's back onto the wall and held his collar up with a threatining face.

"N-natsume! " The animal lover shouted to stop his best friend, "Don't interrupt, Ruka." Natsume icily back fired. Ruka backed away, worried._ I just hope no body'll get hurt..._

"What the hell? Don't go around thinking you can touch my girl, Shireikouki!" Natsume pulled on his collar harder and held Kei up higher. "Mikan belongs to me. And heck, I swear that I won't let any other man take her away from me." The raven haired boy dropped Kei onto the floor. Natsume stared down at Kei in disgust and hate. "If you mess with me again..I swear that you'll suffer the consuquences." Natsume poked his middle finger to Kei and left the room in anger. He slammed the door with force.

Kei lay there smirking. _T-This is getting interesting!_

When, actually he knew that deep down, he was afraid. He had so much fear coming over him.

Oh yes, so much fear . Fear for Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

_Meanwhile....the class B's silence._

"Natsume he-"

"Ne, Sumire did you see that?!"

"Yeah I did! Natsume was so protective and threatening..and it's all for Mikan! KYAA~"

"Not that. Natsume had...shivering hands?"

"Eh? What are you saying, Nonoko?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru, the bestfriends, inside Hotaru's dorm room.**  
-:x:- **

"H-Hotaru? Why did you drag me here?" Mikan asked awkwardly.

_Click_

Mikan yelped quietly. Hotaru was pointing the baka gun at her? THE BAKA GUN?!

"H-Hotaru? Wha-"

"Mikan. Why didn't you call for my help when you were in trouble, or even Hyuuga?" Hotaru sighed. She seemed to be very serious. So she calmed down a little. "Besides all that, why did you leave the room? Why're are you so upset...is it because of Kei-"

"No!" Mikan protested. "It's not that....I'm just angry at myself." Hotaru quirked a brow, "You're mad...at yourself?"

"It is true I was uncomfortable, Hotaru. But....I'm just a burden to Natsume." Mikan stared down at the floor with saddened eyes.

"A burden? How is that anything to do wi-"

"No," Mikan shook her head. "I was so uncomfortable around Kei, even though I tried my best so that I wouldn't be." The brunette sighed and stroked her silky hair. "I wanted to be comfortable around boys besides him, Ruka-pyon and the gang. Because, he's mad at the boys who start touching me and stuff....so, I feel as if, whenever he's angry, it's all because of me." Mikan sighed.

Hotaru curved her lips. "Don't be so dense, Mikan. He's angry because he loves you, obviously." Mikan blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Oh and Mikan, rely on us next time when your in trouble."

The brunette smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Mikan..." Hotaru and Mikan suddenly turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Mikan's eyes widened.

That jet black hair and crimson eyes..it was Natsume?! "N-natsume..! Did you- did you hear everything?" Natsume paused for a second. "...yeah."

Hotaru sighed and started walking out the door, "I guess...I'll leave you two here." Natsume nodded and entered the room. But then he realized something, there was a camera place on the side table. It's red light was on...it was obviously recording! The side table would've made a perfect view of their conversation. Natsume's vein popped, _Darn woman.._

Hotaru left the room with money written all over her eyes and Natsume sat down with Mikan quietly.

"Mikan...do you really suggest that you're a burden?" The crimson eyed boy suddenly said out of the blue. "Eh?" Mikan replied,

"I've told you once....that it's not you, it's him." Natsume made an eye connection with his girlfriend, "But...it's not only that, I love you so much that I can't control myself.."

Mikan blushed. "Natsume...me too!" The brunette smiled. And if you look closely, the boyfriend had a slight curve formed on his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, in someones dorm room.**  
-:x:- **

"So let me get this straight, Kei." The girl with the husky tone said, "You made _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, jealous?!"

"Exactly."

The girl smirked. "And...you want to me to make Sakura Mikan jealous by taking Natsume from her?"

"Exactly. That's when I'll have the chance to take her for myself..." And at that, the daring hot nerd smirked along.

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

Ahh, It's too short sorry! T^T

**

* * *

****Ahh the lateness! D: And the shortness! D: Sorry. T-T ...WoOoO!! I wonder who that girl is..? Fufufufufuuu~ xD**

**Thanks for taking your time and reading this chapter! :D****  
Sorry for typos, grammar errors or spelling mistakes. :D **

**Was it good? was it bad?--please review! :D**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09**


	5. Note D:

_Hi everyone! :D _

_I have to say that I'll be away for about two weeks working on my 4 major assignments. But I'll try to get some free time and update! :3 See you soon ! _

_Thanks,_

_-MangaKyuubi09_


	6. Chapter 5: Twins

**Yo, everyone! Okay, I've made some extra time for some writing and uploading, Sorry it took a few days, I wrote some bits from time to time.:3 Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A . D:**

**Chapter 5 is ready ! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

_The girl smirked. "And...you want to me to make Sakura Mikan jealous by taking Natsume from her?"_

_"Exactly. That's when I'll have the chance to take her for myself..." And at that, the daring hot nerd smirked along._

_

* * *

_"Oi, polka." Natsume, the middle-school's daring heart-throb was such a worry wart over his girlfriend. You see, she's been paired up with some sort of "transformed-to-hotness" nerd who'd been hitting on her recently.

Mikan pouted her lips. "Pervert..." Natsume shrugged it , he asked what he was curious about. "What are you going to wear to the beach trip?"

"Eh?"

"What type of swim wear, baka."

"Oh...., Hmmm..." Mikan tapped her index finger on her chin,"You'll have to see when we're there! " And at that, Mikan giggled and happily skipped out of her boyfriend's room cheerfully. Natsume sighed and collapsed onto his sofa. Mikan was his girlfriend after all. He didn't want any other guy seeing her skin. Especially since that _nerd_ is going to attend the beach trip too...

The raven haired shook his head in discomfort. And shuddered out of disgust.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru's invention room.  
**-:x:-**

"Hotaruuuuuu?" Hotaru was making a new invention or something, it was called "Mushroom." It was specifically designed for Hotaru's own purposes and mainly it was said to be for, "How to stop your best friend from crying. oh, and not looking ugly while she's at it too." Very weird I say, very weird.....

Hotaru turned to see her one and only best friend, the dense, super-happy-all-the time, pervert hater, howalon lov-Okay, you get the point. She's Mikan, the one and only Mikan. Best friends with Hotaru, the ice queen of the middle school division. Hotaru was a beautiful girl with amazing intelligence. She was absolutely astonoshing. Guys were all over her and stuff. But, Hotaru was just Hotaru. No interest in any boys what so ever. Or....maybe she might like Ru-

"So, why are you here Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you have any swimming suits I can borrow?" Hotaru tilted her head to the side. "Oh, for the swimming trip tomorrow?"

"Yes, Hotaru! It will help me a lot if I can borrow one of yours! Especially since Natsume-" Mikan suddenly stopped and blushed in embarrasment. Hotaru tried to resist from putting a smile right now, "Hmm.... I see."

Hotaru wondered in thought as Money signs appeared all over her eyes._ If I get Mikan a decent swimwear, I can take a picture of Hyuuga with a nosebleed. _ "So, when do you want it Mikan?"

"Oh, no later than dinner time please!" Mikan smiled excitedly. Hotaru turned around and put her invention mask back on. "No problem," And under the mask, Hotaru was smirking. _It's money time..._

_

* * *

_Next day, with Narumi-sensei in classB, before the trip.**  
-:x:- **

"Minna-san, I hope you're ready for this fun trip!" Narumi (gay) sensei trotted into the room with his pink swimwear. The class groaned. Why couldn't Narumi-sensei get changed _when_ they get there?

Mikan was wearing mini shorts and a polo shirt. A pair of jandals and a baseball cap. She was sitting there with an empty seat between her and Ruka-pyon. "Eh, where's Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan was worried, Ruka turned his head around, "Oh...I think he's still in the rest room or getting ready?"

"Who cares?" -A voice came from the 3- seater table next to Mikan, it was_ him_. The brunette swayed her head to the direction of the voice. "Oh, Kei-kun."

"Mikan, please. Who cares? Are you worried because he might not make it? You can come with me-" Ruka suddenly butted in, "Don't raise your hopes, Shireikouki. Natsume will come, even if it's thousands of meters away. Natsume won't go anywhere without her in his sight." The blond hissed. It looks like Ruka wasn't "friendly" with Kei. I guess he also has the feeling of "despise" around Kei. "Natsume's probably getting ready. So butt out."

As for Mikan, she was speechless. Caught in the middle of it all. She didn't really know what was happening, instead she just opened her mouth to say her favourite word, "Howalon is so-"

"May I have your atttention?!" Narumi suddenly called out to the class. "AHEM." The gaily obsessed teacher smiled and had his "welcoming" face plastered on. It's for new students who were about to transfer into the class.

"Please come in! Our new classmate!" Foot steps echoed through the floor and the most beautiful girl entered the class room. She stood infront of the class and Narumi gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone, this is Rei Shireikouki." The girl grinned.

"This is Kei's twin sister, Rei. Please treat her nicely!" Narumi smiled brightly.

Everyone's mouth dropped in sudden surprise. Kei was just on his seat, chuckling to himself, and of course with that evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

**How was it? :3 I managed to get some free time! Yayyy! xD REALLYYYYY short, sorry! T^T **

**Oh and, while I was writing I was thinking of this: Can you guess my age? xD I'll see if there's anyone who can guess....or come close to it, hehe. xD**

**Thanks so much for taking your time and reading this chapter,  
Sorry for typos, wrong grammar, or spelling mistakes. **

**Was it good? was it bad? ---please review! **

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09**


	7. Chapter 6: Ice

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I am back :3 **

**I've sent my projects in with no problems at all, thanks for cooperating with me, I hope you were all patient. :3 I dunno what my marks will be, :S Hope I get atleast an average mark. Better than an N/A for "not achieved", right? :D**

**Hmm....one guess. 14-18? Nope. :P Not between those numbers. xD Keep guessing..I'll tell you guys soon.....**

**Okey dokey! Here's chapter seven and disclaimer: I don't own G.A. **

**

* * *

**_She's mine, idiots_

_NxM_

_

* * *

  
_

_"This is Kei's twin sister, Rei. Please treat her nicely!" Narumi smiled brightly. _

_Everyone's mouth dropped in sudden surprise. Kei was just on his seat, chuckling to himself, and of course with that evil smirk on his face.  


* * *

_Ah-- there she was. Graceful, beautiful and petite. A girl version of Kei, the twin. Rei Shireikouki. She was so cute, it would be hard to cuddle her like a teddy right there. All the boys drooled and stared like she was some goddess (except for somebody), all the girl had their eyes glittering in "Kawaii-ness" mode (except for somebody).

Natsume entered the room right after Narumi introduced Rei, it seemed that he couldn't find his inflatable tube, and it was intentionally for Mikan. (In case she didn't know how to swim. He brought it with him to carry along.)

"Ne, Natsume! Don't you think she's cute?!" Mikan nudged her partner-err-lover with her elbow. Natsume didn't move. He just had his eyes on the black board. "Hn."  
Mikan pouted, "Geez...how could you just say "hn" ?! She's so cute!" she protested.

Natsume opened his mouth to reply....and he said in a low whisper, "You're much more cuter in my eyes."

The brunette blushed. "Oh..."

"I don't look at other girls that way. I don't suddenly think they're "cute". But you...." Natsume's lips parted, he said a few words but it was in such a low whisper. Mikan's eyes widened at his sudden whispered sentence.

_"I don't look at other girls that way. I don't suddenly think they're "cute". But you...." _

_"...seem to make me think that way."_

_

* * *

_On the bus, Mikan and Natsume.**  
-:x:-:x-:x:-:x:-**

"Yay!" Mikan was raising her hands in the air, singing "beach trip". She was oh-so very excited! (of course). Natsume was just waiting quietly next to her. Mikan suddenly stopped her screams of excitement. It was odd, Natsume would normally protest and say thing like, "Polka, no need to be excited." or "What's wrong with you?" and "Hn."....

The brunette felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Natsume had his head leaning on her right shoulder, sleeping. Mikan giggled and placed her head on top of his. She whispered so very quietly in his hair,

"You're very cute too, Natsume."

Natsume's eyes half opened and curved his lips a little and then closed them again.

_-Few minutes later- _

"ALRIGHTIEEE!!!" Narumi-sensei (gay) screamed inside the bus, swaying his head side to side idiotically. The class groaned. But suddenly Anna and Nonoko shushed the class in chorus. They sat right in front of Natsume and Mikan.

"Hush everybody, or else you'll wake them up.." Nonoko turned her head to the couple that were sleeping behind them. Everybody made an "awww" sound. It was obviously so cute.

Natsume was leaning on Mikan's shoulder, and Mikan's head was tilted and leaned on Natsume's head. His hands were placed on top of hers, and it was a bliss.

Suddenly Natsume groaned and mumbled something. It looked like he was about to wake up. The class turned their heads to another direction, hoping not to make him angry for staring. But actually, they we're still looking at the couple, from the corner of their eyes, or in some kind of secret way that the won't reveal to be obvious.

As for the couple, Natsume awoke and pulled his head up, making Mikan's turn to the other side. Mikan groaned about something. Natsume just chuckled lightly and brushed the back of his finger on her cheek, gently. He cupped one of her cheeks and turned the sleeping Mikan towards his face, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He parted them and stared at her for a moment with loving eyes while playing with strands of her brunette fringe.

Everybody was trying to keep their mouths shut from making an "awww.." sound. Of course, as always, it was just too cute.

* * *

At the beach, class B**  
-:x:-:x:-:x:-:x:-**

"Urghh...I'm feeling unwell..." Mikan complained as she explored into her bag inside the dressing room. Hotaru quirked her eyebrow up for a moment. "And why is that?".  
"Hotaruuu....someone poured reaaally icy-cold water onto my hair. I didn't see who it was.." Mikan was worried, she really really wanted to spend this trip with Natsume. Too bad _someone_ had to make her feel sick.

Mikan made a puddle of tears and Sumire, Nonoko and Anna were comforting her. Hotaru was just thinking for a moment, _Icy-cold water? who in the world...--was it on purpose to make Mikan sick like this? _

Mikan stopped crying and felt a little dizzy, her eyes started fading and her senses were failing her. Hotaru and everyone noticed this and gasped to call out to Mikan, they tried to shout and make sure that she wasn't fainting. But it happened.

She collapsed.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga!!" Hotaru ran to Natsume who was chating around with Ruka-pyon. Natsume quirked a brow as Hotaru. "What is it, Imai." Hotaru panted for air, "Hyuuga, Mikan...she--" Hotaru huffed for air and paused.

Natsume's eyes widened and immediately rose from the bench, "What?" Hotaru looked up at him, "Help us, Mikan collapsed! I can't seem to call an ambulance, there's no signal here..!"

Without hesitating, Natsume ran to the girls changing room, with Ruka and the others following behind. (And Narumi-sensei toooo!)

"Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume was shaking her shoulders violently, trying to wake her up. Narumi placed his hand on Natsume's shoulder, "Calm down, Natsume-kun. She's breathing...so don't worry."

Natsume just sighed and furrowed his brows. He was always so over protective of her, it's not like he can help it anyway. Natsume loves her that much.

"She just collapsed by a fever, Natsume. Maybe you should take her to the motel and let her rest there." Ruka suggested. Natsume nodded. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the small changing room. Narumi grinned sheepishly and winked, "Don't do anything naughty while she's asleep, okay?" Natsume just growled as a vein popped on the corner of his forehead.

He walked just across the road, and found a motel. He booked a room with _one_ bed and took Mikan with him. But what he didn't know was, a certain nerd was following him.

* * *

Inside the room, Natsume and Mikan.**  
-:x:-:x:-:x:-x:-**

Natsume gently tucked Mikan under a thick blanket and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered on the hollow of her forehead lightly, "I'll be back."

He walked out of the room, and informed the maid to check up on Mikan. Natsume was going down to the nearby dairy to buy some ice.

Kei came out from his hiding spot and told the maid that Natsume sent him to check up on Mikan so the maid didn't have to anymore. Thus he entered the room. There she was, a sick Mikan. Panting heavily and in a deep fever. Kei winced in pain. "Does it hurt, Mikan?"

He walked up to her and thought of a good way to try and take the fever away.

Body heat. (Note: Nothing hentai or eechi, by the way. ;D)

That was his idea, Kei took his top off, revealing his bare chest. And he had his arm reach out to the buttons of her top.  
Natsume was already in the lobby, on his way up the stairs, and to Mikan.

Can he make it before Kei touches Mikan's skin?

* * *

**.:To be continued:.**

**

* * *

****Just only a little bit longer than usual, as you can see. Just a reunion thing(And for BlackCat-san too! :3). xD Woooo cliff hanger! xD And Kei's twin will show up a lot more in the next chapter. ;D **

**Can you still guess my age? (Muahahahaa!!!) *evil eyes* xD **

**Thanks alot for taking your time and reading this :3 **

**Sorry for grammar errors, spelling mistakes or typos. **

**Was it good? was it bad? ---Please review! **

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09**


	8. Chapter 7: Obstacles

**Hello everyone! :D  
Finally, I got to submit all my homework(s). T-T Nightmare weeks are over....and It's term break! (yay) So I'll be able to write more. :3 **

**Here's chapter 7, :) Disclaimer: I don't own G.A**

**

* * *

**_She's mine, idiots_

_NxM_

_

* * *

__That was his idea, Kei took his top off, revealing his bare chest. And he had his arm reach out to the buttons of her top.  
Natsume was already in the lobby, on his way up the stairs, and to Mikan. _

_Can he make it before Kei touches Mikan's skin?  


* * *

_Natsume was on his way up the stairs which led to Mikan's room, with the packet of ice in his hands. But he suddenly got startled when the maid he favored to look after Mikan went past him. He quirked a brow. _Isn't she...supposed to be looking after Mikan?_

"Uhh...woman." Natsume called out to her, the maid turned to see the same handsome young man from earlier, she smiled. "Yes, sweetie?"

Natsume walked up to the middle aged maid, "Aren't you supposed to be looking after Mikan? The girl I was with earlier.....my _girlfriend_?" Her mouth made an "O" shape. "Oh, her, Mikan was it? Umm, a boy told me that he'd look after her in your place."

Natsume's eyes widened. "A boy....was he my age?, and did he know me?" The questions swirled out of his mouth as he panicked. "Yes, he looked about your age and...it seemed that he knew you, so yes, honey."

_He knows me...__  
my age...__Can't be Ruka or Koko or any guy... they all stayed at the beach...  
Knows Mikan too, so that means...._

Natsume stood there, frozen. He knew now. Everything made sense. "Oh..crap. Then that means-" over-protective boy didn't finish his scentence, instead, he ran all the way to Mikan's room, without any hesitation.

"Shireikouki!" Natsume cursed under his breath, and ran with all his might. _What the hell are you up to now, Shireikouki?!  


* * *

_Kei and Mikan, inside the motel room.  
**-:x:-:x:-x:-x:-**

_Her lips, her hair, her skin....  
Why can't they belong to me..?_

Kei gave out a hard laugh, frustrated. "Dammit." Kei couldn't do it, he had already taken off all her buttons, showing her bra and small curves. But something was really bugging him, he couldn't even move anymore. Was it worry? Was it consequences? was it...fear?

Kei stood there, hopeless. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to warm her up with body heat, but couldn't even take his own clothes off. But his spine suddenly shivered when he heard footsteps heading towards the room.

And the door slammed open, Kei swayed his head to the door, seeing a boy. Scarlet eyes, raven black hair, and a very displeasing look on his face.

They stood there. Natsume staring at the situation and Kei staring in fear.

...And then, it all happened to fast.

Natsume's fist flew up in the air, giving a direct punch to Shireikouki, eyes wide and mouth open ready to scream. Kei hit his back to the wall, making a huge "crack" sound.

"WHAT THE F-" Natsume panted, "SHIREIKOUKI!"

"Like hell, you've stepped across the line for the fucking last time! Dammit!!" Natsume punched the wall, making a huge hole. He tried to let his anger out, but it wasn't enough. Natsume was ready to give him a dozen fists but suddenly-

She was there. Rei, she held Natsume's arms back and immediately stopped him. Natsume growled, "What the hell are you doing, woman?! Let me finish your freaking brother off!!" Rei groaned and pushed him down. "Don't hurt my brother, Natsume. But, instead.." Rei lifted her hand up and slapped Kei on the face, hard. She looked down on her brother in shame, "Kei...I don't usually get disgusted by you, you know?" Seh shook her head and pointed to the weak, stripped Mikan, "But this...!"

Rei groaned in frustration. "How DARE you! Taking advantage of Mikan like this, even when you know she's already got a lover, a boyfriend, or whatever! Look, she belongs to someone else, so stop trying so damn hard! YOU CAN'T WIN!"

Rei shook her head and looked away from her twin brother, "I can't even look at you, god, I swear you are so thick!"

"Sis...." Kei put his hand on her shoulder, but Rei shrugged it off. " Mom will be worried,you know? If she hears about this, who knows what she'll do..."

Kei sighed. He took a glance at Mikan, and turned his head away, "You're right. Let's just go." And at that, Kei headed out the door,

Rei helped Natsume up, "Natsume...sorry about this. But you've got a lovely girlfriend there. Don't let any other man steal her away." Natsume smirked. "Oh, I won't." He started buttoning up Mikans shirt, "Even if I have to choose between money, fame or fortune....Mikan is worth more than that."

Rei smiled. "How sweeeeeet...." and made a kissy face at Natsume. "You were never this cute back then, Natsume." Rei laughed and walked out.

Natsume sighed and smiled a little._ I suppose I wasn't, Rei. But...she changed me._ Natsume thought, and was definitely grateful. He gently kissed her on the forehead and gripped her small hand in his. He whispered two words, but no sound came out. Just his lips moving against her forehead, gently,

"I'm yours,"

Even if he thought that everything with Kei was over...there was still two obstacles on their way.

1) There was a girl that Kei made a deal with, to take Natsume away from Mikan.

2) Natsume is in an arranged marriage.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Gah! I made it short again! T^T  


* * *

**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! How was it? Lol, sorry if it sucks. And a little bad language too...D: I rushed it :S And....sadly no lemons in this fic. xD I'm still a kid..T-T So apparently I'm not allowed to. D: (I'm under 13...D;) Dun dun dunnnn... **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! x] **

**Sorry for any typos, grammar errors or spelling mistakes. **

**Was it good? was it bad? ---Please review! :D**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Konnichiwa minna-san! :D It's me, ^^ And also, I went to check up on the reviews. There was so many reviews! o.o Thank you minna! Sankyou, :3 I'm really happy! *tears of joy* T-T Subarashii!xD **

**Arghh, I'm late.... D: Sorry! I've been hanging with my friends too much. T-T **

**Ahh, who is the arranged bride for Natsume,? Hmm...secret! xD You'll find out soon? :3**

**Here's chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own G.A :|  


* * *

**

_She's mine, idiots__  
NxM_

_

* * *

_"Ehhhh?" Everyone was so surprised. Mikan wasn't wearing something she'd wear everyday. It was too unusual and to top it off it was on her neck, thus making it very revealing. Mikan just thought it was a bruise! But everyone, class B, Narumi-sensei, middle-school division saw it as a-...!

A _hickey_!?

Uhhh, I wonder how that was. Let's rewind to the last moment of the previous chapter shall we?

_Natsume sighed and smiled a little. I suppose I wasn't, Rei. But...she changed me. Natsume thought, and was definitely greatful. He gently kissed her on the forehead and gripped her small hand in his. He whispered two words, but no sound came out. Just his lips moving against her forehead, gently, _

_"I'm yours,"_

Ahh, I get it. I forgot to write the very last part. Silly me. (giggle) Originally what happened was....

_Natsume sighed and smiled a little. I suppose I wasn't, Rei. But...she changed me. Natsume thought, and was definitely greatful. He gently kissed her on the forehead and gripped her small hand in his. He whispered two words, but no sound came out. Just his lips moving against her forehead, gently, _

_"I'm yours,"_

_But then it shook him. He had a sudden lust when his eyes caught the bare of her neck, smooth, creamy, skin. Natsume furrowed his brows and resisted. But it just made him want to touch her more. He sighed, frustrated. He let go of his barrier and slid his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. Natsume caught her neck with the grasp of his lips, and ravished the spot he captured on her neck. Mikan twitched slightly, but didn't seem to notice that Natsume was doing something to her. _

_He parted with her skin, and was satisfied with just that. Even though his lust was making him go crazy...he didn't want her to feel uneasy. Natsume rubbed the mark he did with his thumb, and whispered quietly, with gentle, soft, words. _

_"....so don't ever deny that I love you....so much. Don't embrace another man besides me, Mikan." He brushed the strands of her brunette fringe with his finger tips, _

_" I can't handle being jealous." _

_________

Wahh...(blush) Heck yeah! Go team Mitsume! xD Anyways, now that's solved, Let's continue with what's happening right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, what's happening in class B- Mikan, and the gang.  
**-:x:-:x:-:x:-:x:- **

"Ne, Hotaru? Is there something on my face? Everyone's staring at me with a weird expression...." Mikan pouted, she wasn't really sure what was happening right now. It made her really anxious to find out what was up. "Hmm.....I don't know Mikan. You should ask Natsume. Maybe he'll make some more marks on your neck-"

"H-Hotaru!" Ruka-pyon blushed. Hotaru stared at Ruka, "What is it, Nogi? Did I.....say something wrong?" An evil glint reflected on Hotaru's eyes. Ruka instantly got nervous. "Ahh....nothing."

"Hm?" Mikan tilted her head to the side, confused. "You guys are acting reeeeeeaaaaaallllyyyyy weird today.." She pouted. She realized that he wasn't in the room. _Natsume's not here yet? I wonder what he's doing....  


* * *

_Natsume, in his room.  
**-:x:-:x:-:x:-:x:-**

Natsume stood there, in shock. He read the letter that was sent to him from home. Reading the words made him tremble. He dropped the letter from his hands and it fell to the floor, making the paper swiftly land on the wooden floor.

Natsume stared blankly at the wall, eyes wide. _No way....why....why are you sending __**her**__ to alice academy..?! why not Aoi?! _ Natsume sat on his bed, with his elbow on his knees and his hand covering his eyes. _This is too much...stupid old man. _

He sighed, worried. Natsume left his room and slammed the door, with the letter still on the floor.

_-To: Natsume Hyuuga. Class B, Alice academy. -_

_Mikan Sakura, eh? She can't be with you Natsume. I forbid it by all means! Inheriting the Hyuuga buisness is your only goal in life! Mikan will only be a burden to you. She has to shut up, back off and butt out. Unless...you want her to stay with you? ..be with you? If that's what you want then, I'll reveal everything. I knew her parents, Natsume. I know everything that's around you. Do you even wonder why she never met her parents? why her parents are dead? As I said, I know everything...I have the power to know so. Getting married to Chiharu Shuuhei is the only option right now. You must get married as soon as possible. Another woman won't do,I'm sure Chiharu is better for you. She has a good family background, has top grades and has beauty beyond compare. That Mikan doesn't have anything like that, I'm __sure__. You are best suited for Chiharu, the engagement ceremony will begin on July 29. Be there, or else I'll....._

_reveal her secrets. I'll do what I said I'd do. I'll hurt her, I'll humiliate her, I'll even consider blackmailing her, just so you would marry Chiharu Shuuhei. Do you want that to happen? _

_This is an order! Make sure your relations to that girl is nothing but classmates. Don't even touch her intimately. Or don't touch her at all! _

_Chiharu is going to attend your school, and will attend class A. Please watch over her from time to time, Natsume. Don't disappoint me. _

_-Grandfather. Hyuuga head. _

The date currently:

July 2nd.

Exactly 27 days before the engagement ceremony.

* * *

Mikan and class B,**  
-:x:-:x:-:x:-:x:-**

"Wahh! A new girl? A new girl?!" Mikan hopped up and down, excitedly. "Ahh, calm down Mikan-chan." Nonoko stood beside her, calming her, even though she was excited as well.

"But boy, Natsume sure is late..." Mikan worried and pouted her lips._ I wanna' see Natsume..._

Suddenly, Mochu came crashing through the door. "Hey! Hey! Some blue-eyed beauty has transferred into our class!" Everyone gasped. A foreigner?! It's been a while since a foreigner came to Alice academy. "I heard that she's doing a transfer exchange with Rei-chan!"

"Ehhh? Rei-chan was here for only 2 days, that's weird.." One of the students admitted. Class B agreed and nodded along.

"She's a half english and japanese!" Mochu shouted again, excitedly. Everyone had a "wow" look on their faces. That was so cool! They obviously couldn't wait.

_-A few minutes later- _

Mikan was really looking gloomy. She was worried with err---a bit of sadness? She thought Natsume was late because he had a mission--so she was worried. But because he couldn't be with her, she was sad also.

Hotaru and Ruka were really worried too. _Why would Natsume go somewhere when an important event happened yesterday? Wouldn't he have the urge to protect Mikan after witnessing what happened? Uh. Odd. It's not like Natsume to do that....maybe something happened. _ Ruka thought, while placing his chin on his palm.

Ahh, Ruka was so right. Something did happen.

"Minna-san! Please sit on your seats!" Narumi walked in the room with a strawberry costume on. Everyone was getting their barfing bags ready by now. But they suddenly felt better. The presence if that girl next to him was beautiful. Blue eyes, brown silky hair...she was so lovely. Ah. One problem though. There was one little thing that was disturbing about the situation.---NARUMI!

Once again, GAY+STRAWBERRY= BASTARD.

"Now, now, you all don't need to get worked up on my beauty-" The class groaned in displeasure. Narumi panicked, "-err- I mean, her beauty!" Suddenly everone smiled brightly with glittery eyes.

The girl smirked. She scanned around the room for a person she was looking for. _Natsume Hyuuga.....Kei assigned me to take him away, make his lover jealous. I'm curious of how he looks like!_

Everyone was startled -including strawberry-man- when the door was suddenly slammed open. Natsume was standing there. With an angry look on his face. He didn't even bother to look at the new student, even though any man can attract her. Narumi pouted. "Why, Natsume-kun! Care to apologize to Miss. Momo Shuuhei? She was still deing introduced."

_Ahh, so this is Natsume? Not bad, not bad. But he looks like a tough one.... This isn't going to be easy._ Momo put on a fake smile, as innocent as she could make it look like.

But then he snapped. Natsume's eyes widened. _'Chiharu Shuuhei'_ ......"You're Momo _Shuuhei_?" He said, surprised. "Why did you transfer?! I thought it was only going to be Chiharu!" Natsume couldn't just keep all his anger in. It was_ his _personal life that they were disturbing.

"Eh?" Momo wondered. And so did the rest of the class. Why'd Natsume suddenly say something like that?  
"You mean, Chiharu nee-sama?" Momo was downright confused at this moment. _How does Hyuuga know my sister?_ _She doesn't even socialize much.....Unless he's-!_ Momo gasped. "Don't tell me, Natsume Hyuuga, You're..?!" She wasn't able to finish the sentence, instead Natsume covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up." He let go and started walking to his seat at the back of the room.

"No way." Momo whispered as she panicked. _How am I supposed to accomplish the task Kei gave me when...my sister is getting married to __him__..?!_

Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru were staring at Natsume. They didn't know what was going on, it was all too confusing.

Natsume sighed in frustration and furrowed his brows. He took Mikan's hand and held on to it tightly. Mikan didn't know why he was acting this way, he's been strange since yesterday, after all. But still, Natsume was furious. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Why are there so much burdens being put on him? Why did his fate change so suddenly?

Will he be able to hold onto what's his from now on?

* * *

**To be continued  


* * *

**

Oh and please tell me what you think of my new story, should I write it? :D

Summary:

Subaru Imai. An honor student, top grades and almost at the peak of perfection. But that perfection suddenly shattered. A new female student entered his class and now he was forced to be her partner. He thought it was troublesome...but not until he got attracted to her. SxOC.

Or this one: (I can't decide between two stories! T-T )

Summary:

Misaki-sensei, forced to go through high school again?! Due to an experiment that went terribly wrong, Misaki is now forced to attend his last year of high school all over again. He suddenly got attracted to a..nerd?! Why? ..because he accidentally took those thick glasses off her face.

* * *

**Finisheeeed! :D Sorry it was a late! T-T I've been slacking around. o.o But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 So much questions and so little answers, right? xD Cliffhanger...!!! x) And thanks again for the reviews! :D (Please tell me what you think of the new story! Should I write it? o.o)**

**Sorry for any typos, spelling mistakes or grammar errors. :S **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	10. Chapter 9: Bow

Hiii! Long time no see!

you all must be wondering why i'm so late, no? :\ weeeelll, it's not school work or anything at all.

i've just been in depression for the past few months and couldn't find it in me to write. D: So, I apologize for that. I'm all better now...it's a miracle. TT-TT (all thanks to the "chicken soup" series! including my wonderful friends, hehe. 8D)

But here's the long awaited next chapter!!! :)

-disclaimer: I don't own G.A :))

* * *

_She's mine, idiots_

_NXM_

_

* * *

  
_

Okay. Since it's been ageeees, let's rewind and recap on what's been happening, shall we?

First of all, Natsume wanted the rellationship between him and Mikan to become public, right? (Natsume+Flirting boys and Mikan = JEALOUSY)

_Mikan and Natsume were a couple. He loves her and she loves him. It's as simple as that._

_Though, no one knew. In other people's point of view they'd just seem to be total rivals who tease each other. But yes, no one knows. Odd, right? It's been the first time Natsume had been overloaded with Jealousy, of course Mikan had already gotten used to the over crowding fan girls. Though, Natsume? Not even halfway._

So, Natsume and Mikan decided to become public! Then......

_She was now sure of what she wanted. Of course, she agreed they should make their feelings public. If that's what Natsume wanted. But she told Natsume that the announcement shouldn't be attention catching much._

_Oh, but it was going to be very attention catching. At least, that's what Natsume had in mind._

_Natsume smirked as he spotted that same nerd flirting with Mikan. "Perfect." He whispered to himself, in amusement._

Music please!

DUN DUN DUNNNN

One word.

Kei.

KEI...!

Kei is one of the boys who flirt with Mikan. But who would've known that Kei had been disguising himself as a nerd! So, when he found out that Mikan and Natsume (Kei's rival) was actually a COUPLE......things then went beserk. xD

_The thick-glassed nerd stood infront of his mirror, and took his thick, round glasses off his face._

_And what revealed was a face so beautiful, that it might even be compared with the great Natsume Hyuuga's face. Of course, he was in hiding. He obviously didn't want to show that face of his to anyone. It would be just so bothersome._

_Kei slightly ruffled his dark-bluish hair. It was pulled back with gel, though once he messed it a bit, bangs fell to make his face even more gorgeous._

_Out came a smirk from his face._

*sweatdrop*

Me and my fantasies...o.O Anyways, .throughout the story, so far there had been twins, nerds, kisses, fists, gay bananas (Narumi) and etc. Just a bunch whole of dramatic stuff.

And .....obstacles. Oh yes. Many, many obstacles, dude.

_Even if he thought that everything with Kei was over...there was still two obstacles on their way._

_1) There was a girl that Kei made a deal with, to take Natsume away from Mikan._

_2) Natsume is in an arranged marriage._

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

Chapter 9 it is! :D

-

-

"I-I..." Kei, the recently transformed nerd was indeed speechless.

"Please, Kei. I don't want to! " Momo, the new girl in the academy was begging.

What a tough situation.

"She's my sister. I don't want to do this, okay? Besides, if you want a girl....then go get her yourself- _instead_ of making me a decoy." Momo complained. She was right though. Kei was giving up on Mikan because she already had a man. Then taa-daa! He thought of the idea of using Momo to take Natsume away from Mikan, thus, leaving him an advantage.

Though, there's one huuuge main problem going on here. Natsume is in an arranged marriage. -Momo is trying to steal him from Mikan. -but then it turns out that Natsume is getting engaged to Momo's sister, Chiharu. -Momo is very loyal to her sister.

-Mikan does not know anything about this.

July 19th.

Exatly 10 days before the engagement ceremony.

* * *

Natsume, Hyuuga corporation.

**-:x:- **

"You....what do you want from me?" Natsume growled as he entered his grandfather's office. He was so angry, being burdened by something so big. He loved Mikan, so much, but..._that_ man sitting right in front of him ruined his plans for the future. But not yet.

There's still one more chance.

"Nothing." Natsume's grandfather looked up for a moment, then looked down and continued with his paper work.

Natsume hissed. "Nothing?! All you say is "Nothing" ?! First you take away my mother...now my first love?!" Natsume screamed, throwing his fists up in the air. He couldn't taje it anymore, it was to much. All to much for him.

He needed Mikan, no one else. Not some stranger that he'll get engaged to, but _Mikan_.

His woman.

His grandfather looked up again, and just stared. "I do what I have to do to make this corporation into a success. " and yet again, continued on with his paper work.

Natsume furrowed his brows, glared and slammed his palms onto the desk. "Listen!" His grandfather looked up, and stared. Obviously giving him the attention he wants.

Even though this was his chance, Natsume just sighed in frustration. _There's no use..I guess I have no choice but to do it. _

Natsume got down on his knees, on the floor, and bowed down to the grandfather he despised so much.

"Please."

* * *

**.: To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

Dun dun duuunnn. There's the chappie for you! :D

BUT NATSUME BOWED DOWN! NUUUU! :( Hehe. It's not like him to do that, but you'll see. :D

See you laters! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)

-Jay


	11. Chapter 10: Pride

Hii everyoneeee! :D

I'm back with the next chapter! :D

Enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer---I don't own G.A. The story is to pro for me. Hehe. (Tachibana-sensei is a genius in disguise! )

* * *

_She's mine, idiots_

_NxM_

_

* * *

  
_

"Please."

Natsume bowed down, to the man he hated the most....even doing this kind of thing was so not his forte.

The almighty Hyuuga corporation president raised his brow. "What are you doing? Have you no pride?"

Natsume gave out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The grandfather coldly asked.

Natsume stood up, and stared at his grandfather. "Pride? Pride means nothing." He said, as he glared. "..nothing compared to Mikan." His mouth even tingled at her name.

"Nothing compared to when I see her smile, make her laugh, or even say her name." Natsume made sure his voice was clear, because this was what his true feelings were."What are you talking abou-" The old man suddenly said, but got interrupted.

"_Pride_....was something I used to care about. But when she appeared into my life, I didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered..was her." He straightforwardly said. "And these are my true feelings."

Once again, he bowed down to his grandfather. "So please. You can take anything from me, except for her place as my bride in the future."

The old man crossed his arms and made a "thinking" look on his face. "Hmm..."

The door suddenly creaked open. "Kenji. Stop now." A woman's voice said. Wai-a woman!?

"Grandmother!" Natsume said, suddenly suprised.

The woman standing there was quite old. She had white hair tied up into a tidy bun, and was wearing a velvet summer dress. She walked gracefully up to her oh-so powerful husband. "Can't you see? Natsume has become a man. Isn't this what you wanted?" She said, smiling, like she was so proud of her grandson standing right there.

"Wait a sec...Granmother! You heard everything?" Natsume asked, wide-eyed.

His grandmother smiled at Natsume. "Yes. And I'm sure, your grandfather will cancel the engagement. If he doesn't...don't worry, I'll make him." She winked.

Natsume just sweatdropped. -speechlees, much?---

"So, what do you say kenji? You will, won't you?" The woman told her husband, while smiling. Oh- don't get me wrong. It wasn't a smile...underneath it was a glare saying 'Do it, Kenji'

Kenji sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I will then."

Natsume smirked. "I knew that you'd give in, old man."

Kenji's vein popped. "Why you--" but he stopped midway and just smiled. "Well, off you go now. Shoo!"

"I'll _gladly_ go now. " Natsume walked away with a little curve at the side of his mouth. :)

The door closed, Kenji and wife was alone in the room. "Hehe..Kenji, Natsume reminds me of you." She smiled. He smiled back. "How so?"

"Oh you know how." She giggled.

"Of course I do." He replied, smiling. But something was really bugging him...

_What a mushy speech back there. Was he really the grandson I raised? _ He thought as an imgae of a five year old grumpy Natsume appeared in his head.

_Oh well._ Kenji made a small chuckle out loud.

* * *

Mikan, in class with everyone else.

**-:x:-**

"Sakura-chan....do you know the anwswer for this is?" Ruka-pyon aske as he pointed to the question on his paper.

"Hmm...." Mikan tilted her head to the side. "I think the answer is-"

_Slam!_

The door suddenly went wide open. And ...there was something really suprising.

Everyone shivered in horror.

They saw a freaking _smiling_ Natsume walk into their classroom!

Freaky....

Natsume walked up to Mikan and stood there. He stared into her eyes.

"Natsume! Where were you? I was worried sick-"

The brunette's scentence got cut when Natsume suddenly pulled her into his arms. Tightly. He held her.

"Eh? Na-Natsume? What's wrong? " Mikan asked, nervous. While everyone made 'kya' and 'ooh' sounds. It was suddenly so loud.

"Nothing.." He smiled as his hot breath tickled her ear.

He buried his head in her sweet smelling hair,

"I'm just happy."

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

Waaahhh! I finished! :D I hoped you all liked it.

Hopefully I didn't write Natsume ooc in this chapter though...:\ Sorry it was short! Ill be writing more soon. Gotta do my french hmwrk now..TT-TT

Thanks for reading!

Please review :)

-Jay


	12. Chapter 11: Autographs

Heyy! I'm back with the next chapter. :D Thanks for the reviews!

Natsume's Grandma is cooool. :)) I made her that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. It's too awesome for me. xD  
This chapter will definitely center-based on MxN!

* * *

_She's mine, idiots. _

_NxM_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kei." She whispered.

"Eh?, what's up?" Kei replied.

"When are you going back to Alice Academy.....you really haven't gone back in ages." She told her twin, trying, somehow to convince Kei.

"...Maybe soon." Kei smirked. "I definitely want to see her."

"Not "maybe" . You _will_ go back. " The beauty exclaimed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Natsume, early in the morning, roaming around the dorms

**-:x:- **

He woke up early. On a Saturday morning, too.

Again.

Who knows? Maybe ever since two days ago, when he woke up early -it continued and he just kept waking up "early" from then on, and couldn't fall asleep again. He would just continue his morning like any other day.

But one problem.

He was bored.

That's why he's going to wake up his girl,

and spend the morning with her.

---------

A few moments later...

_Click._

He unlocked Mikan's locked door.

Of course Natsume had his very own key for Mikan's dorm room, but really, why wouldn't he?

Ah, and there she was.

A peaceful-looking, very asleep Mikan.

Natsume walked quietly towards Mikan's bed, and sat down -leaning close to her.

Even though he was never ever and I mean _never_ a morning person, but the face he was being dazzled by right now, definitely made his day.

"Maybe I shouldn't wake her up.." He muttered to himself, "I should let her sleep.."

But he woke her up anyway.

"Polka, wake up." Natsume poked her left cheek, making her twitch.

"Mnn..." She mumbled, half asleep. Mikan rolled over and eventually, her eyes opened. "Na-Natsume?" the brunette blinked. It's not usual that she'd wake up and see Natsume's face.

"Come with me." Natsume took her wrist and pulled Mikan out of her bed, gently, of course. But err---she had polka dot Pj's on? Yes. Yes she did.

"Wai--Natsume! I still have my pajamas on!" She squeaked, "--a-and I still need to brush my teeth, brush my hair and-" Mikan gasped for air.

Natsume looked at her. "Youre right. Get changed and get ready quickly." He said, "I'll be waiting outside."

"O-okay..?" Mikan was so confused...all of a sudden -Natsume doesn't really do this. :\

The brunette got ready, like she was off to some sort of date. "Natsume, I'm done! I'll come out right now..!"

Maybe she was?

He was taking her to a date?

----Of course he was.

* * *

Sakura tree, Mikan and Natsume.

**-:x:-**

They sat there, under the tree of where their very first kiss occurred. For moments, it was quiet. The brunette was getting impatient. "Soo....Natsume. Why did you drag me out here?"

"Hm...dunno, I guess." Natsume replied, staring out into the distance.

"Ehh?...there's something odd about you today, Natsume!" Mikan pouted. --She just couldn't understand her boyfriend today!

"Actually..." Natsume took Mikan's hand tightly and pulled her up, making her stand.

He held her hand, and turned his head the other direction from her face. "what I intended to say was that.." he paused.

"I've felt apart....distant, from you recently." Natsume said. Well, actually, he was supposed to whisper so that Mikan wouldn't hear...but he didn't. He _wanted_ her to know.

"Wh-what?" Mikan stuttered, suprised. Natsume exhaled loudly, knowing that this would be her reaction.

"Nevermind." He looked away -but his eyes widened when he suddenly felt skinny arms wrap around him. "Mikan?" He questioned.

"If you felt this way...you should have told me earlier!" The brunette exclaimed.

Natsume turned his head to face her, and she was smiling...that beautiful smile that would make his heart race.

"Sorry Natsume." She whispered.

Natsume put his arms around her, hugging her back.

"It's okay."

* * *

Somewhere outside the academy, Mikan and Natsume

**-:x:-**

"Where to next?" Mikan smiled, asking her boyfriend. Hand in hand, they were walking around the streets outside Alice Academy.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied. "Ooookayyyy, then I'll pick!" She was scanning around, looking somewhere fun to go to. Then she saw it. Oh yes. An ice cream truck!

"Over there, Natsume!" She pointed. Mikan dragged Natsume. "Let's share a chocolate one, okay?" She smiled that bright smile of hers.

Natsume's lips curved a little.

---

"One please!" Mikan took her wallet and was prepared to pay the lady. But Natsume took her by the hand, and stopped Mikan from getting her wallet.

"I'll pay for it." Natsume said. Of course, because it was his girl, the woman he loved, he would do this.

"Eh..? it's okay I'll pay for-"

"No. I will." Natsume handed the woman two dollars.

"Oh my! What a nice boyfriend you have, handsome too!" The lady smiled, it reminded her of the old days when she and her husband were still boyfriend and girlfriend. :)

Mikan smiled. The lady gave the young couple the ice cream they ordered. "Thank you!" The brunette smiled.

"Come again!" The woman said, while waving goodbye.

Natsume and Mikan sat down in a near by park, sharing one ice cream.

And of course, all the girls were staring at the amazingly handsome man., while all the other men were staring at Mikan.

"Yum!" Mikan cheered, "Chocolate is definitely the best!"

"There's chocolate...." Natsume took his thumb and wiped some ice cream off Mikan's face. "..on your face."

Then they heard screams. Well, all the girls were screaming 'kyaa' . But meh. They were both already used to it.

"Ne, Natsume. There's a huge crowd over there...I wonder what's happening.. Let's go!"

They both walked, hand in hand (ovf courseee) to the huge crowd of people, all surrounding something or someone.

"Oh! I think there's a celebrity there!"

"Hn."

There was a rise in screams and more people crowded in right after they heard the word 'autographs!' .

But oh no. Due to the number of people, Mikan and Natsume got separated.

"Mikan!" Natsume called, but couldn't see the brunette anywhere.

"Natsumeeee..?" Mikan called, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Ow!" Mikan tripped, and landed on her bottom.

There was a hand that reached out for her. "Are you okay, Mikan?"

"Oh! Natsume! Where were you-" Mikan was glad. She found Natsume again.

It was Natsume, wasn't it?

No it wasn't.

Mikan gasped.

It was Kei.

* * *

**.: To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

I finished!!! :D Yay! OOOH LALA Kei has appeared! :O He's been gone for quite sometime...it was about time he appeared again!

Hehe. :D  
Thanks for reading, please review! :)

-Jay.


End file.
